The Awakening
by Claire Bellatrix Slytherin
Summary: Harry thinks he is just himself but what happens when he finds out he is actually someone's reincarnation ! Follow Harry as he goes through difficult situations and makes new friends! Rated M because I'm paranoid ! Enjoy !...please LV/HP :pairing There are OC characters! Powerful not so nice Harry! ps ... This is my first story and all my characters have oc personality!
1. Chapter 1

EPILOGUE

Claire Bellatrix Blackbird was stroling down the corridors with a cute owl named smuge . He was the first gift from her wizard father …

She jumped when she heard a big cries of victory from the throne room

She looked in and giggled as she saw the fusion of Satan and Lucifer dance around with a huge grin on his face . He turned towards her when he heard her giggle and grinned before saying « we found Hades reincarnation ! » she she jumped up and down « who is it !? » he snickered and said in an overgiode voice « Harry James potter ! »

1

Harry was sitting on his bed thinking of everything that had happened over the years and grinned as he remembered that his friends would always come back to him even if they had a fight . He yawned and was about to take of his shirt when he heard a knock on the window . He turned around and lifted and eyebrow I let her in after checking the aurors aren't there

She jumped in and bowed "my lord ! I have found you !" I lift both eyebrows and ask "who are you !" in a surprisingly cold voice "I am Claire Bellatrix Blackbird ! I have come to tell you important news !" he smirked 'I new my life couldn't be normal !' "get up and sit down on that chair and talk !" he ordered she looked up surprised and smiled before sitting down

He was now able to see her fully she had pale white skin a bit more than the malfoys and her hair was a pale blond like Malfoy it went just to her knees and was slightly wavy with ringlets at the end her eyes where a lavander blue and her lips where blood red her body was nice for her age and she was wearing a little blue and silver summer dress that went just to her knees and was longer on one side than the other she had a slight dreamy look on her face she was also wearing little slip on shoes that were white with a little blue and silver snake on the side

All in all she made him think of a taller version of lunar … she was at east 5'8 witch was tall for a 15 year old … I was just 5'6 …. He was interrupted in his thoughts when Claire said

"You are the reincarnation of lord Hades so you are officially our lord … I was told to bring you to a friends house to give you a potion that can give you back your memories of past life as you are already getting his personality !" I grin and say "so are we going ?!" she nods her head grinning

XXXXXXXXXXX

HARRY POV

A few minutes later I had all my stuff shrunk and put in my bag as well as headwig on my shoulder

Claire grabbed my shoulder and a few seconds later we where whisked away by black smoke

XXXXXXXXXXX

HARRY POV

We arrived in front of a black gate with long spikes on the end

I grin and push them open with one hand showing a beautiful garden

The path leading up to the huge manor was made of white gravel and divided into other smaller paths going towards different places and then just joining again

Cherry and lemon trees, where placed in a beautiful pattern as where the bushes and flowers

I look to the right and see a large po,nd with white swans ad on the left a huge forest with cute and scary animals staring at us in curiosity

The manor had very white walls with ivy growing on the walls the windows where huge two and had white window panes . I could just make out the outline of blue curtains with silver cords to keep them to the side the door was almost as big as hogwarts but was a dark black with silver swirls and door knockers .

Claire grabs one and gives a slight knock

On the other side of the door I can hear foot steps and a smooth voice and then the doors open slowly to show a butler with black stangly cut hair and brown eyes wearing his suit and white gloves

He looks at me curiously before bowing to Claire "Lady Blackbird and guest the master is waiting for you" he then showed us the way to the study we passed four people on the way one was a maid with purple hair and big strange glasses on

Then there was a young boy with blond hair and a straw hat and a young man that was dressed like a chef and had a cigarette in his mouth

We arrived in front of the tudy door and Claire stepped in followed by Harry and the butler

In the middle of the room is a young boy at least 13 with a patch over his right eye

"hello Ciel !" said Claire happily

"...Claire... Nice to see you again ..." He smiled slightly and gave her a vile "here is the vile of potion you asked for !" he said she took it and gave it to me "careful it is very painful !" I just grinned and put up wards around me and went to the middle of the room before downing it in one go they stare at me

I feel a pull at my legs and arms as my appearance changes and fall to one knee holding my shirt where the heart should be and rip it of

There was a red bloody cross just where my heart should be and it wa bleeding onto the floor as it got wider and wider

Claire was panicking as she saw this . This had never happened before!

I look down again and see my chest getting more muscled but still people could see my ribs I gave a mad laugh that made everyone gasp and take a step back

My bones started to brake and grow longer and more solid

Blood splattered everywhere as my nails grew into black long claws and my shoes ripped

My jeans two ripped as I grew taller and my hair started to grow just to the middle of my back and turned a blood red and became straight with bangs in my face more blood appears as the inside of my body changes

In the end I was in my black boxers standing I look curiously at them and snap my fingers making a black shirt and jeans appear on me as well as a silk green ribbon to tie my hair in a loose pony tale leaving a few bangs in my face

I turn to the butler that is gawking at me I look at him with a curious look and then walk towards him and hug him my chin over his head as I was now taller "Sebastian !" I say in a childish voice a small smile on my face "my prince..." He whispered shocked as he snuggled deeper into my chest

I giggle and say "still stuck on that name ?!" I then pout and look into his mind a few seconds later I giggle again and whisper " ooh! I like this nickname ! I might just call you that !" Sebastian looks confused but then his eyes widened and he gasped "no!" I grin and let go of him taking a step back "why not... basy!?" he pinches the bridge of his nose

I augh "hey do you remember when …."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

GENERAL POV

Hades was knocked out by Sebastian and was fast asleep in his lap on the couch in an other study

Claire stared at him "You just kknoked out Hades !" she said

"well... I always had to do this when he was salazar as a kid" she still stares at him in shock

They then heard a knock on the door Ciel and the tree other people who obviously worked here came in only to stare (ciel) or gawk (tree others)at what they saw

Sebastian with a boy taller and thinner than him in his lap fast asleep was not something you saw everyday

Claire broke the silence by bursting out into a full blown laughter waking Hades up in the process

He sat up and yawned a satisfied look on his face he looked over to the tree workers and said "who are these tree?" said people shook their heads and I'm finian the gardener !" said the blond boy with a straw hat in a childish voice

"I'm May Linn the maid of fantomhive household!" said the girl with purple hair

" 'm Bard the cook" said the one with the cigarette

"Hello! I'm Hades Slytherin !" he said happily and then shouted "PLUTO!" he then put up tree fingers and said "3...2...1" just when he said 1 a naked silver haired naked man with silver eyes jumped onto him and started to lick his face hugging him

He then got up and said " 'm going outside !" he said and ran out with Pluto following him

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later

Everyone arrived downstairs and went out only to gawk at what was happening then Sebastian shocked everyone except Claire by laughing out lound

Hades was being followed by all then snakes in these gardens except one bright green snake with red eyes and red stripes that was rolling around on the grass laughing … yes laughing in a human way with a slight hiss to it

Hades then took out his wand and said "petrificus totallus !" effectively freezing the snakes

He then walked up to the green and red snake and picked it up by the end of the tale "Hey! Let go! That bloody hurts !" it shouted out Hades laughed "Nightmare ! Nice to see you to buddy!" he then turned to Sebastian and shouted " Look ! I found Nightmare!" everyone gawked at him as he hugged the snake except Sebastian and Ace " hello Nightmare" Sebastian said smirking

Nightmare just sniffed and curled around Hades neck

"That snake can...talk!?" Asked Claire in a whisper amazed

Then there was a sudden blast of red silver and black shadows created a globe around Hades making everyone close their eyes from the gust of wind and shadows

When they opened the they all gaped at the site in front of them , Hades was standing there at a majestic 6,7 feet tall instead of 6,4 his eyes where yellow with flecks of green and with slit pupils.

He was wearing a pair of leather black fingerless gloves with spikes around the rists and where the knuckles were

He also had on a pair of tight leather black pants and a red shirt that had the top buttons undone his hair tuned blood red with streaks of black and went just to his butt he had a few bangs of hair in his face and his teeth where now very sharp and when he grinned they all slotted into place

His boots went up to his knees and where made out of tight basilisk skin and had high heals of at least 2 inches making him 6,9 feet tall

A few chains hung around his thigh and around his neck was Nightmare

His fingers where now longer and thinner as were his legs and arms

He was still scrawny and far to thin but the lot of muscle he had hid that fact

He flicked his tongue out like a snake and they were a bled to see how long and pointy they were

He blinked a few times and started looking through his pockets mumbling about something

A few seconds later he pulled out a pair of dark red rectangular lens glasses with a few black and green chains holding them around his neck

"Ah... Much better !"he said loudly Sebastian just shook his head and turned toward the shocked group "To answer your question Claire , the reason the snake can talk is because it has a peace of Prince Hades soul in him and one of his emotions witch is his evil side …. It will only show a few hours after they bond ! He met Nightmare when he was Salazar Slytherin'S son" He then turned towards Hades and shivered "its still unnerving how much you and Grell look alike …." He trailed of as Hades grinned

He was just about to answer when a red blur fell from the sky towards him

He didn't move as he knew who it was and just grunted when they made contact "DARLING!"shouted the person hugging him around the waist red hair flowing everywhere from the wind of the collision "GRELL-SAN!" shouted Hades Grell grinned and kissed him on his cheek making Hades look at him bemused by his behavior Grell just blushed and turned towards the group behind them that was frozen in shock except Sebastian that had his hand slapped against his face mumbling something like "Oh no..." Then Hades grinned "love the new look Grell! And the way you improved in combat is great!" he paused "I'm very proud of you Grell-San" Grell blushed under the praise "Tanks … but there are lots of differences between us still ! I didn't want to copy you to much !" he said excitedly Hades grinned "well you'll also be happy then that I love the nickname you gave Basy-chan" Grell giggled and hugged him again and then was about to say something when petite girl ran out of the Manor in a !Pink! Dress her blond hair flowing behind her as she jumped onto Ciel "Ciel!" she shouted "LIZZY!" he shouted (growled) Hades pointed at her and then curled his tongue around his neck and doing the impossible by floating a few inches above the ground making them believe his was hanging by his neck

It took all of Claire and Sebastian's mite to not laugh

Grell couldn't help it and started laughing loudly Hades quickly put his tongue back as Lizzy turned around again and stared at Grell and screamed Making them all cover their earsexept Grell who was laughing even harder

She finally calmed down and jumped as she heard a yelp and a chuckle

Ciel and the others heard it two and they all turned towards where Sebastian "had" been a few seconds earlier when they didn't see him they looked around and it's Ciel that saw him first and gasped and then started to laugh

They all turned towards where he was looking and froze only Grell started laughing even more (is that even possible !?)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I already have a fave! Sooooo happyyyyyy! Tanks to whoever It is ! I'll trie to publish new chapters often so stay tuned … sorry for spelling mistakes ! By the way... I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCs!

CHAPTER 2

Hades had Sebastian pinned to one of the walls of the manor and was holding his hands above his head and was liking his way up Sebastians neck as Sebastian tried to get away by kinking him Hades put a knee between his legs Sebastian gasped and shouted "Will you stop it !?" Hades grinned and let go of his hands and pulled away Sebastian swayed a bit but then glared at him Hades just snickered and went to help Grell that had fallen down because of laughing Then Lizzy gathered her courage and asked "Who are you?!" looking pointedly at Hades as she already knew who Grell was Hades grinned and gave a exaggerated bow grinning ear to ear with his sharp teeth "Prince Hades Slytherin and lord Potter, Gryffindor, Peverelle, Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff and heir of ancient and most noble house of Black!" She gaped at him as did ciel and the others servants "Y-y-you are a Prince!?" she gasped he grinned "Of course ! Why would I lie about something like that !?" he then grabbed Claires shoulder and called hedwig making her gape even more he then turned towards Grell and gave him a quick peck on the lips making him blush Pluto grabbed his trouser leg with his teeth as Hade's saluted them grinning "!Adios!" he shouted before turning into a cloud of shadows and flying away like a death eater but even scarier Lizzy turned to ciel and glared at him "You iel Phantomhive! Have a lot of explaining to do!" she hissed

xxxxxxxxxxThe awakeningxxxxxxxxx They arrived in "Harrys" bedroom in the dursleys . Hades grinned and let hedwig out knowing she's find them anywhere and put Pluto on the bed before tapping his wand on his head making him turn into a small silver demon wolf cub with blue icy eyes and a black color with white spikes He picked him up and said "hmmm... The name Pluto is getting old... How about Ace!?" he asked He gets and answer when he gets a wolf grin from the now renamed Ace and a happy bark "we need to find you a new identity so you can still go to hogwarts!" said Claire from behind him "I know just who to go see !" he said happily and they disappeared again

xxxxxxxxThe awakeningxxxxxxx

They landed in a dark corridor of grimholt place. He then put on his glamours to look like his old self and hid Nightmare in his shirt , he had found out about this place tanks to his memories of his past self's and also knew about the order of the phoenix He started sneaking up to the door of the kitchen and hears an order meeting He grins "Ready to make Sirius scream!?" she giggled and said "you bet!" They then ran into the living room and started messing with the family tapestry

xxxxxxxthe awakeningxxxxxxx

An hour later the meeting finished and Sirius came into the living room only to freeze as he saw a name under his in a branch and a woman's name beside his For a moment they taught he wasn't going to scream but then … "WHAT !" Tank god we put up a silencing spell " I CAN'T HAVE A SON?!" he screamed 'god! He's worse than a banshee!' Hades chose that moment to come out and said "Sirius..." Sirius turned around and jumped into his arms a hugging him "Harry!" he shouted Hades laughed as he said "what are you doing here Harry?" He shushed him and said "be quiet don't interrupt me and listen!...OK?" He nods and Hades continued " so … I am here because I need your help (explains everything that happened up to now)... And that is why I need you to blood adopt me !" he stares at Hades and says "let...me Get this straight …you need me to blood adopt you and make the order believe you're dead !? And make them believe I had a son I didn't know about and are a pureblood and-" he was cut of y Hades putting his hand up and saying "Yep!" he grins "deal!Of to Gringots!"

xxxxxxxThe awakeningxxxxxxx When they came back Claire came out of the shadows with Ace behind her and her cute owl with her and said " You changed glamours my prince ?" Hades glared at her she blushed "sorry...Orion ?" he grinned " yup ! My name is now officially Orion Hades Black son of Sirius Orion Black!" He was 6'5 feet tall (he can't get any smaller) he was well built but still very underwate,broad shoulders,long fingers,very pale undamaged skin and Avada kadavra green eye with flecks of grey while the other was still Hades eye and black silky straight hair held back with a silk green ribbon in a loose pony tale leaving a few bangs in his face he wore dark green robes with silver and black lining and only two buttons holding it like a cloak with long sleeves he also had on a black shirt under with black dragonhide trousers and boots hat went up to his knees He also had on black leather gloves and his scar was hidden behind a goblin glamour And over all those clodes he had on his jewlery He had the gaunt ring (resurrecting stone and horcrux) on his right hand and the slytherin locket (horcrux) around his neck and a black diamond stud in his left ear and to finish the look he had Nightmare around his shoulders looking very hostile Claire smiled at him "well now just let your real personality out and you're ready!"

xxxxxxxthe awakeningxxxxxxx It was dinner time at grimholt place when the order (albus ,Minerva ,severus , remus ,tonks ,moody , kingsley and he weasleys minus Percy) all heard madam Blacks Portrait start to scream out obscenities "SHUT UP!" They heard Sirius shout as the portraits drapes were pulled closed "what a charming woman!" said a dreamy voice with a bit of sarcasm "shut up!" a velvet voice hissed making them shiver "they are at the door ." the voice said Then the door burst open as Sirius opened it and grinned "Albus the transfer students !" Just behind him stood Claire in a white summer dress that went just to he knees with long sleeves getting wider and wider towards the rists she had on white ballerina shoes and black eyeliner on making her skin look even paler and her hair shine in the dim light she also had a pearl necklace In her arms was a small owl with really long wings and big cute black eyes and brown feathers "Hello Headmaster Dumbledore I'm the transfer student and new order member!" she said bowing slightly a smile on her face Dumbledore smiled " ah! So you are the transfer student from Red Institute ! Welcome ! You are Claire Bellatrix Blackbird !" everyone shivered at the middle name "any... Relationships with Bellatrix lestrange ?" he asked She smiled at them and said "she's my godmother ..." they all gaped at her Dumbledore paled but said "and who is the other person we heard !?" Sirius started bouncing up and down making them all stare "Yes ! There is a new person going to join us he was in the same year as Claire and just sent me the letter of his arrival a few hours ago !" he paused "...my SON!"

EXCESS I'm evil! cliffy! Lol This chapter is soooo short ! I'll have to publish a longer one later ! Thanks for reading! ….Love reviews! ("smooch" big kiss) Claire Bellatrix Slytherin


	3. Chapter 3

**sooooo sorry about the long absense but i've been ill and have been sleeping all the time! Here is a longer chapter to make up for my absence !**

**"AND FORGIVE MY SPELLING MISTAKES!" I've been doing everything possible to dimish them remembering I am french! And live in France!**

**Nice reading! Give me ideas for Next chapter please !**

**And couples !...Mayby... remembering that there will be more oc characters in later chapters!**

chap 3

There was an eerie silence until Dumbledore cleared his throat "y-you have a son !?" he asked shocked Sirius grinned "Yep!" Severus sneered "I don't see him mut!" he bit out

Remus then chose that moment to sniff and froze letting a small yelp out ! Making them all look at him strangely he blushed and just said "nothing ..." then there was a creak and when they looked up they saw a figure in a long cloak made out of shadows leaning over the railing the only thing they could see was an emerald eye looking at them a sinister look in it

The figure then just jumped down landing slowly and silently **(10 feet between floor and railing... Just so you know...)** and dusted himself of

It then turned towards Sirius and Drawled "your house elf's head should be on the wall by now!" making most gasp "kreacher!" said house elf appeared shaking from head to toe and bowed to the floor "K-k-kr-kreacher …. Sorry Master !" he whimpered "clean up the place by tomorrow or your head will join your predecessors on that wall!" kreacher squeaked and disappeared

He then turned towards the crowd and snapped his fingers making the cloak disappear (**if you forgot description go read it again chap 2)**

They gaped at his imposing figure as he towered over them his green eye flashing and a sneer on his face

They froze even more when they saw the snake he had around his neck.

Nightmare was ,after all, 12 feet long

Dumbledore on the other hand was looking at the locket and ring in interest 'are those what I think they are !?' he thought

They had also noticed the patch on his eye and Ron just had to ask the stupidest question ever

"Why do you have an eye patch?" he asked

Orion**(he will be called Orion from now on!**) glared at his and bent down his nose almost touching Ron's and hissed "why should in tell the likes of you, blood Traitor !" Ron stumbled backwards in shock and fell on his but

"Now now my boy! Calm down!" said Dumbledore calmly in his grandfatherly way "now please tell us who you are !" Orion straightened up to his full height and said in a cold voice "Even do I'm sure you know who I am old man ! I will tell you! My name is Orion Hades Black son of Sirius Orion Black and Celeste Lily Black nee Malfoy" **(she will appear in later chapters !)** Dumbledore stares at him as does the room (**possibly because of the name Malfoy**)

"See nobody will believe us! Look how tall you are compared to me !" Sirius whined Orion just sneered and bit out

"I'm taking uncle's old room." He then turns away and walks up the stairs in long steps cloak billowing behind him

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later:

Everyone minus Orion was sitting at the table eating dinner in silence until Claire said "Hum... I'm terribly sorry about 'rion's Behavior... He wasn't pleased to have to leave Red institute... He isn't usually like this...he Usually loves playing tricks and pranks on people ..."Ron smiled at her and said "No worries … it was mostly my fault anyway!" and just like that the tension in the room diminished greatly and conversations were started

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

Orion slammed his door open and started going down the stairs with Nightmare and Ace still in his Room

He opened the door silently and sneered as he saw everyone at the table and just gave a half smile to Claire that looked forced and continued to the kitchen and closed the door

He then started looking through every press until he arrived at the last

'this better be it!' he growled in fustration as he slammed the press open and taking out a small brown wooden box with runes on them and sighed

"shit!" he said defeated and closed the press again before going out of the kitchen and dropping the box in front of Claire she looked at it closely before rinkeling her nose

"you do know I'm vegetarian until I'm 18 right?" Orion just growled like a wolf shocking Remus and said in a cold voice "not for you!" understanding dawned on her face and she looked at him with amusement in her eyes He sniffed and looked away

She giggled and started tracing the runes on the box until each glowed and then one of the runes started to sink into the box and an almost inaudible click was heard as the box opened slightly and the putrid smell of blood and meat started coming out of the box

The occupants of the room stiffened and remus fell out of his chair and Snape paled and started to lean slowly back into his chair

Claire just shut the box and threw it at Orion looking slightly green

He snickered and swooped out of the room the box in his hand

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire just sat there looking at her hands in disgust and that's when they noticed she had dark blood under her nails and on her fingers from whatever was in the box

She brought it up to her face and sniffed it she lifted an eyebrow

"How long has that ting been here..." she trailed of

Snape mumbled something inaudible making most turn towards him

He has a pale face and wide eyes and his head is leaning down "208 year's old" he said again "priest's blood..." He then got up suddenly and ran out of the room and they heard the floo being activated

Claire sighed and took out her wand "Obliviate maxima!" she shouted and the room was blinded in a white light making everyone except Sirius and Claire forget

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire headed up to Orion room and knocked there was a thud and a few seconds later Orion came out stark naked a towel over his shoulder

"yes?" "I obliviated everyone except Sirius and Snape!"she answered unfazed by his state of undress.

Orion nods and then asked "You sleeping with Ginny Ron and Hermione ?" she nodded and says "god night Hades!" and skips out

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Morning:

Orion turned under the sheets and looked at the time 6:00 AM he sat up and put on an eye patch and a pair of boxers ,red dragon hide boots and black pants

Orion then throws a dead rabbit at Nightmare who grabbed it and swallowed it hole he then hissed a tanks and went pack to sleep under the bed

He then put on a pair white gloves and a black shirt that he left open showing his chest and put glamour on his scars

he also let his hair loose and put on a pair of rectangular glasses with back riming and left his feet bare as well

He then grabbed a huge black folder with tones of paperwork in it and a quill.

Orion looked down and smiled as he saw Ace sitting there and scratched him behind the ear before heading down to the kitchen Ace in tow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny woke up and turned towards the bathroom door and saw Claire coming out in a cute black dress and her owl...Smuge … in her arms and Hemione in tow she sat up and shook Ron up and then smiled at Claire who smiled back

It was 8:00 by the time Ron was ready and they were heading down to go have breakfast

when they arrived in front of the kitchen door they hear the scratching of a pen

They look in quietly and gasp at what they saw

Orion was sitting at the kitchen table and was filing in papers with a cute little wolf puppy on his shoulder drinking what seemed to be coffee from his cup

Orion folded the last sheet of paper and patted the puppy on the head before looking in the cup and rinkling his nose and mock glared at the puppy who looked at him innocently he sighed "you can keep it." he said putting the puppy down on the counter and the cup in front of it before taking out a packet of cigarettes and lighting one

He took a quick drag and grinning evilly went over to the puppy and blew in it's face making it yelp and glare at him

He laughed and pushed his glasses up before finishing the cigarette and vanishing it

"Ace !" he said and the puppy jumped up making them blush as they noticed he had his shirt open

xxxxxxxxxxx

Orion knew they were there but decided to leave them alone … for now.

He then grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from the press and opened it and grinned on the inside as he heard a muffled gasp from the three watching him and a giggle from Claire

He then put it to his lips and took a gulp and sighed looking at the date on the back 'hmm...' "20 ! That's not old at all..." he sighed again as he heard a huge gasp from Ron as he gulped down the rest of the bottle in one gulp.

He then put a sneer on his face and turned towards them "like what you see?... Or do you need a picture?!" He drawled and walked past them to Claire and dropped the papers in her arms "Post this!" he said sharply and walked swiftly up the stairs to his room .

Ginny gaped at where he used to be and gave Claire an incredulous look when she grinned down at the paper work "Tank you!" she shouted there was a "hmf!" from upstairs and then a door slamming

Hermione was the only one who saw what was on the paper clutched in Claires other hand 'Found your dad! He is fine in welt and even handsome … if you can call him that … that's just me!Meet me tomorrow and I'll let you meet him' Hermione looked at Claire again as it seemed sha saw Hermione Read it and smiled sadly making Hermione's heart melt 'poor thing' she said realizing Claire was an orphan .

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Voldemort." he said flatly Claire stared at him before hugging him "tank you!" she cried out happily Orion' cold facade melted away and he hugged her back Before shadowing them away.

XXXXXXXXX

Voldemort was bored. Yes,Lord Voldemort was bored.

He'd given up looking for his daughter and having Potter join him …

Just when he was about to call Wormtail to crucio him for no reason he saw the shadows in the room start to turn into the shape of two humans and looked on in curiosity wand drawn

When the shadows faded two people stood there but it was the first owner that made him gasp there stood a girl with very blond hair and icy blue eyes smiling at him "Claire" was the only word he said before jumping over his desk and hugging her as tightly as possible making her giggle in between sobs of joy 'I must be dreaming' he taught but grinned when he heard "papa!"

Orion watched the scene in amusement as voldemort (6'6 feet tall) hugged his daughter and turned to look at nagini that was staring at Nightmare and coincidently Nightmare was staring at Nagini

"_hello Nagini how are you ?"_ he asked her in parseltongue she hissed in shock

"_A speaker!"_she hissed happily

Voldemort chose that moment to turn around and found Nagini looking in awe at Orion as he seemed to tell her something

"Orion is a parseltongue!" said Claire in Voldemort making his eyes widen "Really!?" he asked shocked Orion seemed to hear as a few seconds later he was standing and smirking at Voldemort

"Hello Tom!" Orion said "Nice to see you again !My name is Hades!" Tom Froze as he heard the last part before he could get mad at him for calling him Tom

"Y-y-you're Hades! And what do you mean !'meet again!" he asked in shock

"Yes. I found out during this Summer and got my inheritance" He aswered

Voldemort taught for a few minutes and then asked "Who were you before !?" Orion pulled a face and said "Harry Potter." he ducked as a Green jet of light soared towards him and shouted "Hey! I'm on your side!" Claire calmed him down and after a fit where Voldemort tried cursing me a few times we 'finally' started talking

"How do I know you are Hades !?" he asked skeptically

Orion sighs and lifts his patch showing his slit eye

Voldemort stares for a few seconds before smiling "Okay..."he said

Orion then grinned and said "Now ! I was also coming here to talk about other stuff!" Voldemort leans forwards in interest "well... I was wondering if you would let me join you as your equal!?" he asked

Voldemort seemed to think about it and asked "what are your terms?"

Orion smirked "I wish to have all the rights you have and same powers over your folowers and I want my touch added to their marks!" he finished

Voldemort frowned at him "you can have the two first tings but the third you may not. It would interfear with me calling them !" he said

Orion smirked even more and said "No it won't ! Demon powers don't affect anny wizard magic." he said happily making Tom chuckle at his smug face "and how exactly do you plan on modifying it?" he asked curiously

Orion grinned and said "still have wormtail?" Voldemort seemed to get it and grinned "of course!" he snickered "WORMTAIL!" he shouted a few seconds later Peter sceried into the room and asked "y—y-y-y-yes Ma-master?" Orion and Tom sneered at him and Orion grabed his arm as Tom said "Do what he tells you to!"

Orion then ripped of Peters sleeve and looked at the mark before putting a finger on it as he started chanting in Latin

He then let a black tendrill of his magic into Peter's blood making him scream

But what Orion noticed most was Claire leaving the room to not see the torture

And the other thing he saw or more likely heard was Tom moaning …

Not in pain but in peasure at the fealing of the dark magic entering his mark

Orion then drew the design of a demon wing on the left side of the skull and a black angel wwing loosing its feathers of the Right side .

Then he turned the snake into a basilisk its mouth opening and showing rows of fangs and a long forked tongue

When he was finished he sent a silencing spell on Wormtail and threw him on the floor before heading up to Tom and smirking at him

Tom glared at him...well... he tried anyway.

Because t must be really complicated when your flushed and gasping for breath. Finally he manages to say "That was Evil!" Making Orion laugh as they both sat down on the chairs

Then Orion waved his hand making Wormtail vanish Tom didn't even bother asking where as he knew Orion's dislike of the man

When they both calmed down Claire came in and giggled before sitting in the chair beside Voldemort

Orion then said "well! Now that is delth with ! I heard from some sources that tell me that Umbridge will be coming to hogwarts to teach and I sireously have something against her !" he paused "I got the idea that since you seem to have your human form back I can make you come back and teach instead of her as I also found out she was doing l aws behind fudges back ….or we could just kill her off and you take her place!" Tom gapped and shouted "Are you MAD! I haven't aged at all they obviously will notice and theres also the order to wory about ! I can just appear like that when they know who Tom Riddle is and acctualy went to shool with him!" Orion just grinned

"And thats where I come in and say you were cursed while on a trip to Egypt by a dangerous artifact at the age of 25 and still haven't found a cure ! And think about it ! I'l find an excuse to say your not Voldemort and they will let you into the order and Hogwarts as the Defence Professor !" he finished

Tom just gapped at him and then said "...wow...!" then grinned

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the guest rooms where Lucius and Narcissa where having tea they jumped as they heard joint maniacle laughing of their master and someone else and a giggling girl

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the evening:

Orion sighed and rubbed his temple saying out loud "I have to make it up to Hermione and Ron somehow … and Ginny!"

Unknowen to him him Claire heard and smiled before turning back towards her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sirius are you sure Orion is Ok?! I haven't seen him all day yesterday and he hasn't eaten since he came here!" fussed Mrs Weasley

Sirius shrugged and said "I have no idea!..." Mrs Weasley huffed and turned towards the door only for her jaw to drop

Siriuslooked up surprised she hadn't yelled at him yet but stoped and gapped to as he saw what was in the doorway

Everyone else turned two and gawked at what they saw

Orion was dressed the same way as yesterday exept this time his shirt was white and his pants where black he was bare feet and had no gloves on showing very thin pianist fingers and long black manicured nails

His sleeves where roled up showing muscular arms and a tatoo on his right arm

It was a green and red tiger snake (like the snake they had seen on his shoulders ) that was curled on his fore arm and was striking with a black rose in the background

His hair was loose and he had no patch on making most shiver as they the long scar across his closed left eye he was wearing the glasses as yesterday when they last saw him (Hermione is the one tinking!here!) and hed a large pile of documents in his left arm as well as a big black dusty leather folder overflowing with papers and letters

He was Grumbling something about stubid Tom telling him to fill in the stupid paper work and something else about perswading the minister.

He then dropped the pile of papers with a loud bang and sat down with a huff he oppened the folder and took out a small letter with beautiful ritting on the front with his name in silver ritting

_Orion_

_I finnaly have finnished learning english after the Triewizard tournament and hope to get more letters from you cousin! Gabrielle has been jumping up and down at the prospect of seing her "Prince" again ! She is reading over my shoulder right now._

_I just wanted to say that there will be a yule ball this Christmas and you are invited as guest of honnor … Bring someone with you !_

_Fleur_

_Ps : Bonjour Orion! I cannot wait to see you again ! Bizous!_

_Gabrielle_

Orion had started to turn rather pink at the neck and Hermione who had been reading upside down with Ginny where trying to stiffle giggles at the Message from Gabrielle and Fleur

Orion didn't seem to notice as he just rote an answere and put it on the side

Ron on the other had was shocked at the fact he was related to the Delacoure

Orion then snaped his fingers and Kreacher appeared with a cup of coffe he sneered at the elf but seing Hermione's glare he bit out what sounded like "tanks." Making Kreacher's eyes widen before he disapeared

Hermione gaped as did the others as he took a sip of his coffee before looking down at one of the papers on the table and Hermione **(always the curious one)** looked over the table and saw runes of all sorts being translated and a potion recipy beside him that was half finished.

Orion sencing her interest said something that shocked them all "Miss Granger you want to help please do … but refrain from looking over the table at my work..." he drawled still looking at his papers

She blushed and quikly got up and walked around the table to sit beside him "what are you working on ?" she asked as she saw the complicated runes on the parchment that looked really old

He pushed his glasses up and started petting Nightmare on the head "The runes …. if I traducted them properly they should be a potion recepy for Vampire bloodlust …. a friend of mine lives in transylvania and has a problem with his blood as he is already a … hybrid with elf blood so he can't stop the lust for blood and is starving himself ." he finished blankly and continued translating

Hermione being the only on listening was shoked and started looking at the runes with new resolution

Then Orion froze and slowly turned towards her and seemed pained for a moment before opening his mouth but shutting it just after making Claire giggle

He glared at her as she said "Something you'd like to say Orion!?" she asked giggling he growled "Granger...c-can you tell...me..." He took a deap breath and blurted out in an angry voice "...what this is p-p-p-p..." He growled as the last word didn't come out Claire burst out into a fit of laughter and gasped out "oh the irony! You can do anything exept say please !" Orion growled and Nightmare hissed as he felt his masters anger and unwound itself from his chest and started slythering onto the table infront of Claire before fliking her on the forehead "ow!" she giggled but stoped laughing and took a deap breath

Orion was about to say something he knew he would regret when Hermione said lightly "it means … light..." Orion looked at her calmly before turning away and ritting it down ignoring everyones stare and hermiones pleased smile meaning she saw the slight twist upwards of his lips

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Orion was running his fingers along the vines of the family three while Claire was asleep on the couch

But unknown by Orion he was being watched by two very curious girls as they watched his thin fingers run down the vine from his name to Sirius and then to Bellatrix where his finger stopped he then ran his hand down the cheek of the painting a small smile on his face making the girls stifle gasps

Orion then suddenly pulled his hand away and went to wake up Claire

She groaned and stretched waking Ace and smudge up Orion then whispered something to her and she giggled again and got up

A few minutes later they where gone in a flash of floo powder leaving behind confused Ginny and Hermione

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading! Hope you like ! I hope to write more and am terribly sorry for spelling mistakes !

Read and review please! Kiss!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chap 4**_

_**Hi! Sorry again for long absence ! I have tons of homework to do and my teachers are ….MAD! I tell you! **_

_**Anyway ! Still waiting for ideas of what couples to do and other relationships ! **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Nice reading !**_

_**Please read until the end I have something to tell you after !**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They arrived in Tom's office to see him pacing back and forth

He looked up when he heard them arriving and grinned "Ready?" he asked Orion and Claire grinned "Of course !"

A few minutes later they were in the ministry

Orion had opted for the same clothes he wore when he arrived at Grimholt place Tom was in fancy robes similar to Orion and Claire...Well...Lest Say she was like Luna in a lot of ways …..

The occupants of the hall were gawking at them specially the ones that were at school at the same time as Tom to actually know him and hate him a bit but still think him cool for a Slytherin

He was in the middle with Orion and Claire beside him showing they were equal

They arrived in front of Fudges office and Tom knocked

They heard Fudge shout "come in !" They all entered as one and bowed

"Cornelius..." Tom said in a fake happy voice while mentally gagging

Fudge looked up from his paper work and dropped his quill "Mr. Riddle!?" he asked baffled at seeing the man that disappeared at least 40 years ago

(Voldemort is somewhere in between 60 And 70)

"What are you doing here ?!" he asked shocked Tom smirked

"Ah! Well you see... I have interesting news on your undersecretary Umbridge …."

By the end of his tale Fudge was gapping and Tom was smirking even more as was Orion

Claire just had a small smile on her lips

"I don't know … If this is true then she will definitely be fired and you will take her place as my undersecretary ! … and professor at hogwarts !" he said the smiled warmly at them "well of you go and see you latter ! An good luck" he said loudly before banging the door and a few seconds later Umbridge and a few Aurors were seen going into Fudges office

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving back at Riddle Manor

They started laughing and Orion finally said "oh now that! Is great! He is so dumb we didn't even have to explain anything !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny had been waiting for over an hour or so before seeing the floo light up again and the four came out again

Orion and Claire seemed to have very smug expressions on their face

Hermione then smiled ignoring the hostile form of Orion and grabbed Ginnys arm and pulled her towards Claire

Ginny looked at Orion just in time to see his eye flash in anger at being ignored...? He then sneered and and walked away briskly with his snake on his shoulders

Hermione and Claire were already talking happily when Ron came down from his room for lunch and saw them

When he saw Orion wasn't there he frowned "did you see Black ? Mum asked me to get him for lunch !" he asked

They all nodded and Ginny said "we'll get him , don't worry !" at that they started to get up from the couch and Ron grinned "Thanks! I'll go tell mum !" he said running out of the room towards the kitchen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in front of Orions wooden black door with the design of a basilisk on it and a silver handle

Ginny knocked tree times and waited a few seconds before the door opened to show a dripping wet Orion with nothing more than a towel around his waist he sneered at them but smiled slightly when he saw Claire

"What!" he snapped "went a picture?!" he asked sarcastically when no one answered staring at his tall imposing figure not noticing the scars yet

"w-we came to tell you it's lunch time !" said Hermionne blushing a Weasley red he sneered "fine !' he said

Claire then noticed the bandages around his head and eye instead of a patch and looked at him incuisitly he sniffed

"it was bleeding" he snapped witch wasn't a lie … not fully he had cut himself under the eye with a peace of the mirror he smashed when he arrived in his room... Of course she doesn't need to know that Hermione looked at the bandage curiously

He sneered and then saw Ginny staring at all his scars especially the ones spelling out 'monster, murderer, slut, whore and freak '

He palled dramatically and let a loud cat like hiss and slammed the door in their face leaving very bewildered girls especially when they heard a scream of rage and a smashing mirror and what seemed to be a few glass vases and picture frames

They quickly ran back down

When they arrived downstairs Hermione and Ginny turned towards Claire and asked angrily "what were those scars!" but when they saw how pale Claire was they figured out she didn't know eater and softened a bit

Claire shook her head and just continued petting Smudge her owl

They decided to keep quiet about it for now

xxxxxxxxxxx

Back in his room Orion had started to calm down only to realize he had cut himself in a few places and hat his room was a total mess with broken glass and porcelain everywhere

He growled ' how stupid can I get to totally forget about putting on my glamours to answer the door !' he taught he looked at hi hand to see the damage and saw he had managed to get all his fingers cut to the bone and his knuckles where broken and bloodied

He quickly put a bandage around his hand and fingers like a glove and cast a quick spell to clean his room

got dressed in black leather pants and a white shirt and stayed bare feet put on his ring locket and earring and put nightmare around his shoulders and chest and then went out of his room and locked the door

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly was in the kitchen when Dumbledore asked "Ah! Molly ! I was just curious as to know if Orion has eaten yet ?" his eyes twinkling

Molly sagged "no … he hasn't eaten since he arrived here he just drinks coffee and Ron told me he drank firewhiskey but that is all!" she said flustered

Just then the door opened and Orion came in and sat at the table

When he didn't hear any noise he looked up and sneered "well!? I didn't come down to be stared at !" he snapped

Molly blushed and said "of course dear !" she quickly bustled out towards the kitchen

When she came back everyone was seated and talking happily … well … almost

Orion and Snape had decided to sit at the deserted end of the table and where staring at each other

Molly decided to ignore this as no one had noticed and gave them their food witch was roast chicken and potato's

A few minutes later they were all eating except Snape and Orion

Orion finally opened his mouth to talk and said silkily

"I was wondering if you found an improvement in the wolfbane potion."

Snape seemed surprised someone was interested and answered "Yes, as a matter of fact I have … I managed to make it possible to tame the wolf better!" Orions eyes widened "Really! I managed to make the person keep human shape without feeling pain but not to control the wolf better ! It would just make them less dangerous !"

Snapes eyes widened and he let out a breath "you what!? That's incredible that means that if we mix our knowledge on the potion together we might be able to stop it completely !" Orion let a rare grin spread on his face and Snape let a small smile twitch at his lips

Ron seemed to notice this and choked on his potato making Ginny hit his back a few times "what's wrong Ron ?" she asked he took in a few deep breaths and pointed at Snape and Orion

She looked and gaped

Orion and Snape for once weren't paying attention at all to their surroundings and were talking to each other in a polite but still friendly vocabulary

"So Mr. Black has your ...father Told you any nonsense about me ?" Orion grinned and said "Oh! Call me Orion ! And surprisingly enough no! He seems to be trying to ignore you at the moment"

Snape smirked pleased "of course … And call me Severus , it only seems fair to return the favor !" he said jovially "And I couldn't help wondering ..." he quickly put up a few silencing wards and asked " The box yesterday … is there still some ?" he asked innocently making Orion chuckle a deep laugh "of course! I find this food far to bland to my liking anyway ! I'm sure you to will prefer something off... My menu !" he said smirking seeing snape hadn't touched anything on his plate yet

Severus put down the silencing wards and said "so? Shall we?!" Orion laughed bringing most attention to him as he seemed so care free "of course !" he stood up gracefully and held out his hand to Severus who took it and stood up making most choke on what they had in their mouths

"Snape is actually touching someone!" whispered the two twin in shock then "forget that ! So is Black !" they added dumbstruck

Orion then leaned in to Claire and said "see you tomorrow !" She giggled and nodded just as he and Severus walked out of the room leaving everyone except Claire in a state of shock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived in Orions dark green room they putt up silencing spells and sat down in front of the fire in the two green love seats

"So...Vampire?" Orion said smirking

"So... Hades Demon ?" Severus said smirking two Orion winced "Got me there !" he then snapped his fingers and made the box appear in his lap he then opened it letting out the stench of blood and fresh human meat and even live human "Oh! You filled it up again !" asked Severus

"Of course ! You'd be surprised by the amount of prisoners you're master has !"

At this Severs looked at him curiously "oh! So you joined Tom as his equal!" Orion smirked

"yup ! He told me that you ,Lucius and Narcissa were allowed to call you that and that Bellatrix wasn't actually mad !... Did you know that Tom and I found a way to make Bellatrix free and not an escapee !"

Severus gasped "How!?" he asked

"well ! We fund a way to tamper with the veritacirum so that she lies and says she's not a death eater and I can temporally make her mark disappear and control her mind from far making her tell lies even through the viritasirum ! We just need to wait for Tom to get his place as undersecretary and then we can start next summer when everyone will have more confidence in him !" he finished

Severus grinned and said "that's a perfect plan !...Now... About lunch ?"

Orion grinned and pressed on the small rune on the left and both of them were sucked into the box

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

In the dining room they were all silent until Claire said " I never saw him grin like that... They must have been talking about potions ..." she smiled dreamily (as usual)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At dinner time

The box suddenly glowed and Severus and Orion landed laughing in the love seats

"Oh! Did you see the poor mans face when he saw who it was !" Severus laughed

"yeah!" Orion then yawned and said "how 'bout we call it a day ?!" Severus nodded and was about to stand up when he hissed and held his leg in pain

While they were in the world of the dead (Hades world) Snape and Orion both got hit by a sharp rock when they where running after their prey

Orion had healed a bit more than him because he had higher power levels but Severus hadn't

Orion grinned "well... It seems you'll be sleeping with me sev!" he said happily Sev (now called by Orion) lifted an eyebrow at the nickname but nodded anyway as he was dragged towards the bed and undressed until he was naked "oh! You need a shower!" he said ignoring the scars littering his pale skin sev not noticing this smirked "so do you!" Orion looked down at himself and laughed "indeed I do!" he striped just keeping his boxers on and then said "don't say anything to anyone please ?" taking his wand to take of his glamours Sev seemed to understand by the widening of his eyes and nodded Orion sighed and waved his wand making his scars appear

Sev's eyes widened and he gasped "who?" Orion smiled sadly "Relatives" he said Snapes eyes widened even more and he said something he had never told anyone "mine... Are from my Father!" he spat the name and Orion smiled slightly "tanks !" he then took of his boxers and snape couldn't help but blush ….okay he was straight but... Orion was hot! Even to him!

**(N/A: No! This is not going to be a Severus:Harry paring ! Sorry to fans of this paring but I already have one in mind for sevy !)** Orion smirked and help Severus get up by putting sev's arm over his shoulders They arrived in the bathroom and headed towards the shower The shower seemed to be at least four times bigger than a normal shower so it shouldn't be a problem to take a shower at the same time . Orion pulled Sev along and entered the shower before closing the glass doors (the ones that blur your image) to the shower He then put sev down on a sort of rock bench on the side of the shower and then turned on the water he let it heat up and then started putting shampoo in his hair then he grinned "your turn!" he shouted and jumped on Severus trying to put shampoo in his hair A few minutes later they were covered in white mousse and Severus growling at Orion "what !?" he asked innocently only to be hit over the head "hey! All it those is repair any damage done to whatever it touches !" At this Severus paused "really?" he asked interested Orion lifted an eyebrow "yes... You are going to look great ! I want a beautiful friend ! Not just fit!" he said happily making Severus gape at him 'friend!?' was it just him or had Orion just called him a friend ?' He didn't have time to think anymore when he was all of a sudden drenched in hot water He spluttered at the laughing boy on the floor xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Orion and Severus stepped out of the bathroom laughing Severus still had some healing to do but otherwise was perfectly fine And it seemed the shampoo was already taking affect it the pale white skin had anything to do with it as it used to a yellowish color They both put on a pair of boxers and went under the cover at two different ends of the bed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later Orion somehow found himself waking up in the middle of the bed with Severus curled up in his side head resting on his shoulder and Orions arm around his shoulder holding him tightly 'well...comfertable Enough!' he taught amused 'he looks like a child and it seems he will have a surprise when looking in the morning tomorrow ! He then tightened his arm around Sev and fell asleep again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Molly was waiting impassively for them all to come have breakfast When Ron arrived she said "could someone get Orion ? He's going to miss breakfast !" When no one volunteered Fred and George got up and said "we'll go mum!" and walked out of the room they headed towards the stairs and then the black door in the back of the house "ready Fred?" "yep..You ?" they both nodded and slowly opened the door only to stare at what they saw They quickly shut the door and ran down beat red in the face and sat down at the table under the stares of the hole room Finally Claire couldn't help it and snickered bringing most of the attention to her "Nice view of them right ?!" she giggled as they turned even redder

Unknown to them the door closing was enough to wake the both of them from their peaceful sleep Severus opened his eyes slowly and snuggled into the heat only to hear a chuckle His eyes shot open and he tried to pull away only to see and arm around him holding him back Oion chuckled as he felt Sev snuggle into his chest making Sev try and get away "Hello Sev !" he said amused "Hello." he answered blankly if not a bit shakily Orion sat up slowly and noticed the sheets had fallen of them and where on the floor and Orions boxers where low enough to show his "forest" He pulled them up a bit and then turned around only to see Sev in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror wide eyed (Description Time ! You can skip if you want!) Severus was now 6 feet tall with a slim but muscled frame and pale white skin almost like Calires his eyes where an even darker black as was his hair …. He was still shocked at his hair It was now silky like lucius's hair and still the same length His nose had lost a bit of it's hook making it more of a handsome nose with a slight hook "This … is because of a bottle of... Soap!?" he shouted in shock "Yup! My creation!" Orion said proudly "it doesn't get rid of scars do..." he trailed of Severus just turned towards him and grinned making Orion gasp Severus had never grinned in his life before except once in front of Lily "Thanks! You are one of the only people to actually be nice to me !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later they were dressed in black pants and a black shirt along with black boots And in Orion's case his usual jewelry They both headed out with Nightmare around his shoulders When they arrived downstairs it was to hear the normal chatter except for the twins normally loud voices And as Orion came in they blushed beat red while the others fell silent in curiosity and shock at seeing the twins beat red Claire giggled "so Orion ! Made a new friend ?" she said looking over his shoulder at Severus that was just coming in Everyone turned towards Severus and Hermione was the first to break the silence "Professor Snape?" she asked shocked He sneered "Yes ! It is ." he snapped brushing his hair out of his face letting them notice how it was silky now That's when Ginny noticed something else and stifled a gasp There on snapes arm darker than ever was the dark mark !... Wait... Had it changed !? Molly seemed to notice two and asked "Severus ! What happened to the mark !" Severus looked at it confused and then snickered making them all gawk "That would mean someone somehow managed to surprise Our L-" he quickly corrected himself but it wasn't missed by Hermione who's eyes widened "The dark Lord and managed to become his equal and wanted a new mark ." he said as if it was normal making most gasp at the bad news Orion hid a grin and said "Sev! Here is the potion research I did !" He gave sev the papers " I'll send an owl when I find out more!" Severus smirked nodded and headed out towards the floo and said before disappearing "Thanks … and stop calling me that of I'll call you Rion'!" Leaving behind an amused Claire and Orion and a confused and shocked group of redheads and Hermione .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Finished ! Now please read ! I won't be able to write for a week because I'm going on a skiing trip with a club and wont be back until next Saturday ! I'll tell you all about it next time ! Thanks for reading ! And please give me ideas for pairings in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Molly was panicking . Well … who wasn't! From what Snape said , Voldemort had gotten an equal. She turned towards the children .

" I'm going to call Dumbledore ! Hermione Darling !? Could you please help clear the table ?" she asked

Hermione nodded and got up before going to pick up a plate . She stopped when she heard a pair of fingers snapping and saw everything on the table disappear ,including what Hermione had in her hands. She turned towards Orion and saw him smirking at her . She frowned disapprovingly at him and then flinched when he sneered at her . He huffed as she left the room. He then snapped his fingers and the big black folder from last time appeared.

He put it down on the table and went to the kitchen to make himself some strong coffee.

"Psst! Hermione !" she turned around and saw Ginny at the door she headed over to ginny "yes ? What?"

"Did you see ! Did you see the look on Orion's face when Snape said the dark lord was impressed !" Hermione shook her head as a "no"

" No ! I just heard Snape slip and almost say Our Lord !" she said Ginny gasped

"Do you think we can still trust them ?" she asked

"How am I supposed to know ?" hissed Hermione

Just then Orion came out of the kitchen with a steaming mug of strong smelling coffee and sat down at the table.

Just then the wolf puppy "Ace" if remembered correctly came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen

Was it just them or had it grown two times bigger over night ?!

They looked on curiously as it sat down behind Orion and stared into the back of his head

At first noting happened then they saw Orion eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he closed his eyes and his lips turning into a snarl . He slowly turned around and glared at Ace before picking up his up of coffee and drinking half of it before putting the cup of coffee on the floor where Ace liked it up .

"You... Have a very bad habit of stealing my coffee ." he stated blankly making the cub yip happily before running out into the back garden

He sniffed and went back to … his paper work... Hermione always the curious one tried to read what he was doing but didn't get a chance as he shut it before turning towards her with a glare

" Are you going to make it a habit to read over my shoulder Ms Granger ?!" he sneered she flinched

"Why are you being such a prat !? If you're afraid of us telling about your scars then y-"

she didn't have to finish her sentence when she was slammed up against the wall Orion's hand around her neck . She gasped for breath and just when Ginny was about to scream Molly came in and gasped

"Put her down!" she shrieked Orion sneered and dropped Hemione on the floor "I tried to be nice to you once ! And this is how you repay me !Why should I be nice to you ?!" he hissed before grabbing his folder not noticing the small envelope that fell out ,and walking past a worried Mrs. Weasley and out the door .

Hermione sat there gasping for breath 'he has a strong arm !' she taught . He had lifted her at least 3 feet into the air without a sweet

"Hermione dear ! Are you okay ? Do you need anything ?!"

"A glass of water please Molly" she answered

Molly nodded and headed out to get a glass of water .Ginny ran over to hermione and asked "What was he talking about ?!" Hermione shuddered "He-he … Remember when he let me look at the runes he was working on ?" She asked Ginny nodded confused "I think he was doing a really big effort in not insulting me … he also told me something personnel and trusted me with it and then we saw his scars and..." She hiccup "oh Ginny! What have I done ! I'm sure he heard us talk about him and Snape !" she cried Ginny was starting to understand just as Molly came in again and gave Hermione a glass of water before leaving the room again "I'll warn Albus when I tell him about the Dark Mark" she said

Hermione then saw the envelope on the floor and grabbed it Ginny looked at it curiously as she saw it was already open she took out the letter witch read

Orion

A trial took place today at your demand and I am pleased to announce to you my friend that thanks to you the person in question will arrive this evening at 9:30 accompanied by me she is incredibly pleased about this and can't wait to see you again .Here is a message from her ;

Darling ! I can't wait to see you again ! I have a new pet by the way ! She is a white Raven with blue eyes her name is Snow she can't wait to meet you ! Tom is just reading over my shoulder and berating me on my messy writing ! Not my fault I didn't write for over 13 years ! See you later ! Kiss!

Signed

Tom Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt-Slytherin Undersecretary of British Minister of Magic and future DADA teacher

and Bellatric Druella Black

By the end of the Letter Hermione and Ginny where as white as a ghost

"Hermione...Bellatrix is coming here this evening and Tom riddle to..." she said blankly still in shock Hermione nodded absentmindedly they slowly looked each other in the eyes and shouted "WHAT!?"

Orion growled "why!?" he asked himself 'I tried to be nice and that's how they thank me! They might be right but that was not an excuse !' he then heard two female voices shout in shock and horror and cursed

"shit! I knew I had forgotten something !" he then put all the locking charms he knew on the door of his room and sat on his bed and waited

Hermione and Ginny ran out of the room after coming over their shock and flooed to Dumbledore's office only to see the whole order there

They all turned towards them in shock until Hermione ran up to Dumbledore and gave him the letter they had found . The headmasters eyebrows lifted to his hairline and his lips thinned slightly

"well... Gentlemen … it seems we found who made Tom Riddle and Bellatrix L-Black come back innocent and clean ." he stated grimly Hermione and Ginny stared at him in shock "you all knew !?"

Mc Gonagle just nodded curtly and gave them the daily profet of the day The title read "MISUNDERSTANDING AT THE MINISTRY?!" they read further down

"Dear readers ! Rita here ! I just so happened to hear from one of the ministry officials that a man otherwise known as Tom Riddle has come out of hiding just yesterday to warn the Minister that one of his workers Other wise known as Dolores Umbridge almost started a war between Wizards and Magical Creatures by making rules against them ! Even more shocking this man has been promoted to minister undersecretary and future defense against the dark arts teacher at hogwarts this year . And if you haven't even seen enough here is more extremely shocking news ! This reporter was able to take a picture of Tom riddle and none other than an over exited Bellatrix Lestrange leaving the Ministry ! After asking a few people I was able to gather enough information to say this ! Bellatrix Black has been released and compensated by over 14 000 000 Galleons for her 13 years in Azcaban prison ! Rita out!"

Hermione and Ginny stared at the picture blankly before Hermione said " Is that Tom Riddle ? I Taught he was 70 or something !" Dumbledore nodded and then frowned "it seems his plan for immortality was real ..." everyone in the room gaped at him and then Hermione said "But that's impossible he didn't get the philosophers stone !"

"I know but Tom had already started a process in his 6st year …." when he didn't elaborate they just dropped it and then molly said " Oh ! What will we do about Orion ! He also tried to strangle Hermione !" at this everyone turned towards Hermione and started asking her if she was okay She blushed

"It … It really is my fault … He tried being nice to me and... I …. Ginny and me said he was maybe on Voldemorts side and snape two …. Then I tried reading his work and he over reacted and left not noticing the letter he dropped ..." she hiccup ad Molly hugged her frowning at what she said Dumbledore frowned and said

"Lets go back for lunch and then we can ask Orion about what is Happening !" they all murmured in agreement and headed towards the floo only to be thrown back away from the floo by red and black flames with a figure in green in the middle of the fire they looked closer and where able to make out the shape of a black armor surrounded in green smoke

Suddenly a deep raspy voice similar to the sound of a veela and a dementor mixed together

"You shall not pass 'till you have answered the Riddle of master Black !" Remus growled "why Sirius is here ! Let us pass!" the shadow just ignored him " You can see me in the day but not in the dark . I am like the Black Night you can hide from me but only in an other. What am I ?" They all frowned and Dumbledore asked "we have to do this don't we ?!" he sighed then he swore he heard the smirk in the voice when it hissed " Yessss..."

They had taken a brake to eat lunch and already a few hours had passed until finally at 9:29 Fred and George jumped up and down shouting "A shadow !" they grinned as the armored figure snickered and said "took you long enough !" it said before vanishing

They all quickly flooed to Grimholt place and gasped as they saw Orion jumping down from the landing down the hall to where the door was there was a click as the door opened

"Orion!" they heard a very real feminine voice shout then a thud and a silky chuckle "Bella ! Get of!" they all ran into the hall to see Bella lying on top of Orion who's eye brow was twitching then they saw the man at the door staring at them sneering "Albus!" he spat Dumbledore flinched "Tom..." Orion finally got bellatrix up and dusted himself as Bellatrix ran towards the portrait and ripped the curtain open shouting "aunt!" there was a silence and finally "Bella !? Is that you ?" then "we will talk later !" and the curtains closed again "still the same" sighed Tom

He then spotted Ginny and frowned looking at her before snapping his fingers "ah yes! Ginerva Molly Weasley ! Unhealthy infatuation with Harry Potter!" he smirked

She paled "oh for heavens sake! I am not Voldemort !" he snapped at the orders glares and wands "he is a snake freak ! Isn't he !?" he asked

**Hi ! hope you liked it ! reviews plz !**


End file.
